


The View

by Judyku



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku





	The View

Victor Stone was his new best friend, Oliver decided and performed a tuck n roll landing. A rather graceful tuck n roll landing if he said so himself.

He stood and dusted himself down, rolled his shoulders to work out the small ache brought on by hard ground. Ahhh. Much better.

Slipping off the sunglasses, he grinned down at the sweet little invention Vic had cooked up just for him. Sunglasses with a zoom function.

Seriously, how cool was _that_?

Oliver bet that if he went up to the Lurthorcorp building roof, that he could see for miles.

He walked to the roof edge and looked at the buildings and houses, an expression of curiosity on his face. He checked over both shoulders to make sure there was no-one to catch him.

Glasses back and the zoom button pressed.

Oliver's eyes widened. The apartment right opposite him had a pretty damn healthy sex life by the looks of things.

He took notes.

Moving on...

_Ooh_!

"Nice shirt," he commented on a cool black and white shirt hanging on a closet door.

He looked along the street and saw his woman stood, laughing, at her favourite little coffee stop. Her cheeks were rounded and flushed a pretty rose, while her lips glistened with liquid.

Oliver smiled and zoomed the lenses to the fullest, getting a close up of the laugh lines around her eyes.

Petite, blonde, green eyed...

Chloe Sullivan really was a bit of fluff.

He watched as her large grin faded a tad, then watched as she looked around her.

Oliver read the words her lips made. "Nothing, I just feel like someone's watching me."

If she only knew.

Chloe said her goodbyes and turned, only to bump into someone and drop her purse.

He was about to swoop to the rescue when she bent over and all he saw was ass.

A tight, pert, full ass wrapped in a pair of jeans that were obviously sprayed on.

Oliver grinned.

He couldn't see any pantie lines, but that didn't mean she wasn't wearing any.

Like a thong, for instance.

She could be wearing an itty bitty thong that was invented solely to be taken off with his teeth.

He only had to look up an inch or so to the waist band of her jeans to see a tiny scrap of fuscia, a shade that was pretty and vibrant and looked pretty damn hot against her peaches and cream skin.

He shuddered at the thought of being up close and personal with her gorgeous little ass and its thong.

Oliver watched Chloe apologise to the woman she bumped into before walking away, those hips moving in a way that made those jeans enhance that ass.

He eased off on the zoom so he could get the full picture and, "Damn!"

He slipped his cell out of it's safety holster and pressed speed dial 1, watching as she paused long enough to fish hers out of her purse and laughed when her lips formed the words, "Thank God it still works. You're back from patrol early."

"Still out," his distorted voice replied as his eyes kept focus on her. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

The expression on her face clearly showed she was expecting to see something exciting. "What?"

"I just wanted to see how good your boobies look in that top."


End file.
